Spiker
Spiker is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Porrcokinulis from the planet Porrcouis. Appearence Spiker appears to be a gigantic overgrown porrcupine. He has 4 legs (2 arms, 2 legs) but walks on all fours. He has very long, thin, pointy spikes all over his back which are burgundy colored, along with his body. He has a large head with spikes on it as well and two orange eyes and medium sized mouth. He has legs similar to Biowulf's and Wildmutt's and four toed legs. He has small black claws as well and big ears. He wears the gamatrix symbol on his chest. In Gamaverse, he wears the gamatrix symbol on a brace around his chest and his colors are lighter burgundy. 13/15-year-old Spiker has the same appearance but with the trix on his chest and no brace. Powers & Abilities Spiker has the ability to shoot long and stretchable spikes from his back and head. They are very durable and strong and he also very fast at running/crawling. He can also climb very well, due to his claws and flexibility. Weaknesses Spiker main weakness is the fact he no the fast,cannot be touched,also he cannot see very well. In Mig 10 In Un-Smooth Move, Mig debuted with Spiker and he was used to fight off the DNAlien in disguise. He was used again to stop the DNAlien now knowing his full powers. In'' The Not-So-Perfect Duo, Spiker tricked Gim and attacked him. In ''Mig 10 and Ben 10 Unite, Spiker was used to save himself from falling off a building. In Look Down Below, Spiker was used to stop Crocohazard from destroying Pisciss. In The Re-Rise of Diagon Pt.1, Spiker was used to fight the Esoterica briefly. In You Just Got DerisTROLLED, Spiker was used to try and stop Deristroll before going super. In Changes, Clepron in Mig's body used Spiker accidentally and fought off Splot. In Mig 10 and Ben 10 Reunite, Spiker was used to stop Vilgax along with Ben as Spidermonkey. In Richard 10/Mig 10: The Battle Continues, Spiker was used to try and stop Matt but failed. In A Perplexing Evening, Spiker was used to try and fight Surpremeium but got badly sidetracked. In Mig 10: The Time Has Come, Spiker appeared. in Gamaverse 16-year-old Mig In The New Old Basics Pt.1, Spiker was the first alien in Gamaverse and was used to stop Splot. In'' Breached Would Be A Relevant Term,'' Spiker was used to get into Jackel's spacie ship. In A Halo of Devastation Around Us, ''Spiker was used to try and break out of the halo. In ''Keystone Number 13, Spiker crawled up the volcano. In Something to Jump Start the Day, Spiker was used to stop the Prokor Beast. In Lonesome Ranger, Spiker jumped onto Sunder's board. 13-year-old Mig In Origin of Present Evil, Spiker helped breach the wall barrier. Appearences Mig 10 *''Un-Smooth Move (first appearence; x2) *The Not-So-Perfect Duo'' (brief) *''Mig 10 and Ben 10 Unite '' *''Look Down Below'' *''The Re-Rise of Diagon Pt.1 (brief) *You Just Got DerisTROLLED'' (goes super) *''Changes'' (used by Clepron; accidental; selected alien was Humungousaur) *''Mig 10 and Ben 10 Reunite'' *''Richard 10/Mig 10: The Battle Continues'' *''A Perplexing Evening'' Gamaverse 16-year-old Mig *''The New Old Basics Pt.1'' (first re-appearence) *''Breached Would Be A Relevant Term '' *''A Halo of Devastation Around Us '' *''Keystone Number 13 '' *''Something to Jump Start the Day '' *''Lonesome Ranger '' 13-year-old Mig *''Origin of Present Evil (accidental) Specials *'Mig 10: The Time Has Come''' Trivia *Spiker is related to Wildmutt and Spidermonkey in a lot of ways. *Spiker is confirmed to be in Gamaverse along with ICEitope. *Spiker was the first alien in Gamaverse. *Spiker is confirmed the least changed returning M10 alien in GV. Category:Aliens Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Mig 10 Category:Animal Aliens Category:Strength Aliens Category:Strong Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Brown Aliens Category:Agile Aliens